


Sweet Control

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Andrés always gets to be in charge. Martín wants to switch it up.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Control

Martín was already waiting and smiled as Andrés finally came into the room. It was one of those days where Martín felt the need to switch things up again. Andrés was in charge naturally, it was his personality, and it was very enjoyable. Nethertheless, Martín sometimes felt a bit obsessive, but in a good way, felt like wanting to have more control than usual. 

Andrés leaned against the door, his eyes calm and smile gentle. Martín patted the spot next to him on the bed where he was sitting, signalizing the other to come and get comfortable. It wasn't the first time they did this, but it still filled both of them with excitement. Andrés moved forward and slowly sat down next to Martín who already had something in his hand. Andrés felt the careful hands on his neck that were putting the black leather that made up the collar on him. The first time, he had been very stiff. Right now, Andrés was able to sit still and even enjoy it. 

"It still suits you, cariño," Martín said, touching it before removing his hand to kiss the spot right above the collar, placing soft kisses here and there. "You know how that makes me feel when I just look at you, like this," he whispered, earning a chuckle from the other. 

"Powerful?" Andrés replied with a hint of confidence. "A great feeling, isn't it?" 

Andrés trusted Martín enough to handle him in this state. Not a single wife of Andrés would have been able to do this. Not any of them. He referred to the bond he and Martín had as something very special, their souls connected very well. It was true bliss. 

Martín's smile faded and his fingers traced Andrés' face and neck slowly, as if he inspected him. Andrés' eyes were almost staring right into his. They always laughed and joked around before they did any of this stuff, and waiting for Sergio to leave was almost painfully dreadful to Martín. He wanted Andrés for himself today. Only himself.

"Undress," Martín said sternly, sitting back with an expectant look on his face. Andrés complied and moved his hands up to his vest. "Stand up while you're doing it. I want to see you fully," Martín told. Andrés bit down a smile and stood up, hands returning to remove the black cloth. He began to unbutton his shirt. Martín leaned back against the bed frame, his hand lazily palming his own crotch. Andrés grinned at that and slowed down his movements. Even with the collar on and the feeling of being owned, he had to bring his own, usual fun into it. His upper body was free of any clothes, and his hands went down to his pants. The belt hit the floor and the dark pants were soon pooled arouns his ankles. "Continue," Martín almost whispered with a hungry look on his face. 

"You're always so excited, Martín," Andrés had to say with a low chuckle. He did obey and removed the rest of his clothing until he was naked. If it weren't for his own excitement that was inside of his body, he would be cold. 

Andrés got on the bed and crawled on top of Martín who immediately grabbed the back of his head to pull him on top of him in order to kiss him. Martín's moans were always louder than Andrés', who tended to be more quiet during these actions. Martín didn't mind because Andrés' body clearly showed him how aroused he was. Martín drew back and inhaled sharply, cheeks reddened, hands on Andrés' back making their way down to his ass. Andrés initiated the next kiss and deepened it, enjoying the way Martín rewarded him with the sounds of pure happiness and lust.

"Down with you," Martín said all of a sudden, hands on Andrés hair to switch position. Martín got the handcuffs from the drawer of his nightstand while Andrés patiently waited. His wrists were brought to the bedframe and the handcuffs were applied to keep him right where he was. What a luck they had with the bed being perfectly build for those. Martín's hands almost flew to his own pants, unzipping them to get them off himself. Andrés watched him undress and exhaled with a chuckle as soon as Martín was on top of him again. The soft and wet kisses on his neck returned, Martín's lips brushing up against the collar now and then. 

Andrés watched as Martín went downwards, knowing where this was going. He sighed and shut his eyes, leaning his head back as Martín's lips where around his shaft. It felt like a reward, but Martín was the one who decided the speed. Usually Andrés guided him and had his hands all over Martín's head and in his hair. Andrés automatically moved his hands around in an attempt to get free of the hard handcuffs. He moaned and swallowed as the sensation intensified. Martín didn't stop at all. Andrés was not used to this special treatment. He furrowed his brows. Suddenly, there was a pause, and Andrés made a tsk-sound. Martín's eyes met his own.

"Cariño, I want to hear you say my name and beg me," Martín said and smiled. "Or I will drag this out until tomorrow."

"No, no. No need for ... this," Andrés tried to say while full arousal made it hard for him to speak. Martín loved begging. He loved obedience. It suited him well enough for Andrés to love it a whole lot. He gritted his teeth as he watched Martín continuing to please himself with his own hand, moaning and sighing while he waited for Andrés to do as he wished. "Please, continue, Martín," he asked. Martín laughed.

"Say it like you mean it," he responded firmly. By now, Andrés was too focused on his own lust to joke around or chuckle like he always did. 

"I want to come, please. Please, allow me to come. Make me come," Andrés begged quietly, the unusal, needy tone of his own voice strangely having an effect on it as a whole, making it even more heated. "I need to, please," he added almost too quietly. Martín heard.

Andrés moaned in a surprised way as Martín's mouth returned. He moved his hips upwards automatically, and Martín used his hand to hold him down onto the bed. 

"Oh, Martín," Andrés whispered before his moans got louder, his forehead revealing tiny drops of sweat. The sound of Andrés' sweet release filled the room, and Martín only heard heavy breathing shortly afterwards. He looked up, hair messy and lips swollen, grinning at the face that looked down at him. "Oh, how did I deserve this, Martín," he mumbled and smiled wide.

Martín knelt and removed the handcuffs. Andrés kept his eyes on the other's face until he noticed and inched closer himself, kissing Andrés' lips and cheek. 

"I just felt like it, cariño. I had a good day," he answered matter-of-factly. 

"I am a very lucky man, then," Andrés replied, and Martín chuckled.

"Wine?"


End file.
